


Green-Eyed Dragon

by Molebear



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Pining, because jae-ha loves to make my heart hurt, hak/yona outside perspective, seven sins prompt: envy, smutless smut challenge, unrequited jae-ha/yona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-13 17:25:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18473620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molebear/pseuds/Molebear
Summary: If Jae-ha were a gentleman, he'd look away. If he were a good friend, he'd get up and give them their privacy. If he were anything other than a pathetic, servile masochist, he'd have gotten up and left as soon as Yona had sat herself next to theRaijuuwith that hungry look in her eye.





	Green-Eyed Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: _envy_

He's had too much to drink. They _all_ have. Yona is in Hak's lap, giggling and gasping in turns as Hak feasts on the glorious skin of her exposed décolletage, both of them dead to the world around them.

Everyone else made themselves scarce _ages_ ago, and Jae-ha knows it's long past his cue to go. But Yona's head is dropping back, her cheeks flushing a red so deep that it matches her hair, her top sliding dangerously low on her shoulder, and Jae-ha has made absolutely no attempt to leave. He doesn't have the greatest vantage point from his side of the campfire, but he's pretty sure Hak has already slipped a hand under her hanbok.

The boy is whispering something to her now, pulling her closer, rocking against her. She makes the softest sound then, the mirth leaving her face in an instant.

Jae-ha's mouth goes dry, that broken little mewl of hers like a knife to his gut.

He really should go.

Instead, he takes a deep swig of wine, forgoing his cup and taking it straight from the bottle, watching as Hak's hands trail up Yona's delicate silhouette, possessive and worshipful as they tangle in her hair, pulling another gasp from her. She's shrugging the rest of the way out of her hanbok now, the campfire casting lovely shadows on her taut stomach.

If Jae-ha were a gentleman, he'd look away. If he were a good friend, he'd get up and give them their privacy. If he were anything other than a pathetic, servile masochist, he'd have gotten up and left as soon as Yona had sat herself next to the _Raijuu_ with that hungry look in her eye.

But he's never been one to rise above his perverse nature, and he knows he doesn't have the willpower to pass up this chance. The alcohol sits heavy in his stomach, his miserable dragon blood boiling in his veins, making him _want_ , making him ache for things he can never have. It takes all of his self-control just to sit still, to keep himself from moving closer and pulling her away from Hak.

_She's not yours, she's_ mine _._

He hates this part of himself, wishes he knew how to carve it out of his soul for good - or at least be able to discern where the Green Dragon ended and his human self began.

(Sometimes he fears it's all _him_ \- that these feelings she inspires are nothing more than the result of her own natural magnetism and his own - very human, very male - emotions)

Wiping a hand against his own flushed face, Jae-ha tears his eyes from the scene playing out before him, looking blearily down at the bottle in his hand and longing for something stronger than alcohol - something that could make him forget the way Yona's back arches when she's touched just right, how the muscles in her leg cord and flex as they wrap around another man's waist, how her voice catches as she reaches her peak and moans out a name that isn't his.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2018 for the lovely prairiewolf's [Seven Sins Smutless Smut Challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/smutlesssmut/profile). Many apologies to Jae-ha - I seem to love to torture him. ಥ‿ಥ
> 
> Hak/Yona also feature in my prompt-fill for "Greed," which will be posted sometime soon!


End file.
